


Chi ha ucciso Ellis?

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Rule 63
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: 1946, Nicole Fury e Cloe Barton sono entrambe invitate a cena nella stessa villa nel mezzo della campagna inglese quando qualcuno viene ucciso. Sta a loro scoprire cosa ci sia sotto l'omicidio e chi sia stato a volere morto il maggiordomo.





	

Cloe aveva deciso di prendersi una vacanza dopo l’ennesimo omicidio su commissione e aveva scelto il programma che più sembrava garantire almeno due settimane di pacchia: una qualche pensione in un villaggio sperduto nella campagna inglese. Non voleva vedere poliziotti né gente uccisa per almeno quattordici giorni: nient’altro che libri e scones ricoperti di burro e marmellata.  
Non capì bene perché non appena arrivata fosse stata individuata dalla tipica signora in vista della zona e invitata a cena - poteva essere l’essersi spacciata per una giovane americana piena di soldi - ma smise di considerare la ritirata non appena mise gli occhi sull’elegante donna di colore presente anche lei alla serata.  
Nicole era anche lei americana e diceva di essere lì in vacanza pure lei ma Cloe aveva visto abbastanza gente del mestiere da essere sicura che Nicole avesse combattuto anche lei la guerra. Passò buona parte della cena a chiedersi se fosse stata una spia per gli alleati o soltanto un’infermiera o se fosse parte attiva dell’esercito, almeno finché nella casa il chiacchiericcio rilassato non fu interrotto dal grido di una delle cameriere. Uno dopo l’altro gli ospiti si riversarono fuori dalla sala, curiosi, salvo restare sconvolti alla vista del signor Ellis, il maggiordomo, morto a terra. Tutti a parte Cloe e Nicole si comportarono come non avessero mai visto un cadavere in vita loro ma Cloe più che l’uomo per la verità osservava i movimenti esperti con cui l’altra donna controllava se avesse ferite o tracce che facessero pensare all’utilizzo di un’arma.  
All’isteria della signora Bishop, padrona di casa, Nicole disse di essere una detective privata e Cloe dovette usare tutta la sua forza per non sbuffare sonoramente, sempre più convinta fosse un qualche agente governativo sotto copertura. Mentre la donna cercava di convincere tutti a ritornare in sala e non contaminare la scena Cloe valutò se sparire il più velocemente possibile o meno. In fondo c’era pur sempre la possibilità che la spia del governo fosse lì per arrestare lei per quei cento o duecento morti che si era lasciata dietro nel corso degli anni, oppure potevano essere davvero nello stesso posto allo stesso momento per puro caso.  
Restò in disparte a vedere come procedevano le cose, pronta alla fuga, ma iniziò a tranquillizzarsi paradossalmente all’arrivo della polizia: gli uomini non vollero nemmeno dare retta a Nicole e a malapena ascoltarono la sua descrizione di quel che era successo e delle prove che aveva trovato. Cloe sbuffò un mezzo sorriso a vedere la voglia della donna di colpirli con forza e aspettò solo che quelli dicessero a tutti di ritirarsi pure, che li avrebbero ricontattati il giorno dopo per una deposizione - visto che erano tutti insieme al momento della morte erano sicuri di poterli scagionare tutti - per avvicinare Nicole e chiederle se voleva provare ad indagare insieme.  
Nicole la guardò dapprima sorpresa e poi vagamente sospettosa, forse anche per il sorriso entusiasta con cui parlava del morto come non fosse stato niente di eccezionale, ma alla fine acconsentì. Sembrò ancora più confusa quando Cloe la prese sotto braccio e la tirò con sé verso la pensione chiacchierando di come la cena fosse stata decisamente meno noiosa del previsto.

Nonostante tutto ciò che Cloe si era ripromessa sulle proprie vacanze si dedicò sin dalla mattina a colazione a cercare di scoprire chi fosse in realtà il signor Ellis e perché mai qualcuno avesse voluto ucciderlo. Nicole continuava a guardarla un po’ sospettosa ma partecipava alla conversazione spalmando di marmellata le fette di pane tostato che la signora della pensione aveva sistemato tra loro.  
Cloe ebbe bisogno di quasi tre giorni per conquistarsi la fiducia di Nicole e per allora fu felice di essersi impegnata a quel modo perché il sorriso della donna sembrava potersi valere tutte le vacanze perse della vita. Senza contare che ad andare avanti e indietro insieme facendo domande alla gente stavano passando ore in compagnia l’una dell’altra, cosa che avrebbe perso sicuramente standosene su una poltrona a leggere.  
Nicole aveva un’auto gialla e nera di cui Cloe si stava rapidamente innamorando che avrebbe potuto toccare anche i centoventi chilometri orari se solo le strade fossero state bene asfaltate. Un po’ si scioglieva ogni volta che si poteva sedere sui sedili di pelle e poteva sentire la velocità e il vento tra i capelli. Nicole sembrava altrettanto entusiasta di guidare e le promise di insegnarle non appena avessero avuto un po’ di tempo libero una volta trovato il colpevole. L’unico ostacolo al loro rapido ritorno alla pensione non fu né la pioggia né una qualche buca ma la mancanza di garage dove poter rifornire la macchina di benzina. Scesero dall’auto per tirar su la cappotta e restare almeno all’asciutto mentre aspettavano la pioggia cessasse per poter andare a riempire una tanica o chiedere una mano a qualcuno di passaggio sulla stessa strada.  
Una volta al sicuro del veicolo Cloe cercò di asciugarsi alla meglio col proprio fazzoletto, imitata dall’altra donna, e si sistemarono il più comode possibile per quella che si preannunciava una lunga attesa.

Cloe non riusciva a smettere di guardare Nicole mentre chiacchieravano nella penombra all’interno dell’auto, il rumore della pioggia sulla capotta e sui vetri striati d’acqua che faceva da sottofondo alla loro conversazione. Parlarono un po’ di tutto, dell’omicidio, di come Nicole avesse imparato a guidare, di che cena la signora Moss della pensione avrebbe potuto preparare per loro una volta tornate al villaggio, di quanto fossero buoni i suoi scones. In tutto questo però Cloe non riusciva a non guardare le sue mani scure poggiate una sul sedile e una in grembo. Sapeva di essere forse inopportuna ma approfittò del tentativo di Nicole di vedere fuori dai finestrini un po’ appannati per ammirare le sue gambe e risalire con tutta calma ad osservare il suo viso ed i suoi occhi, il modo in cui i suoi capelli ancora un po’ bagnati si stavano un po’ increspando. Tornò con lo sguardo sulle sue labbra e per un momento nemmeno sentì davvero cosa Nicole stesse dicendo mentre provava a sfiorare la sua mano sul sedile. Abbozzò un sorriso a sentirla smettere di parlare per un momento al tocco e si aggrappò alla speranza che non gli fosse indifferente mentre provava a sporgersi a baciarla sulle labbra.  
Nicole stava per riprendere a parlare quando lei si mosse e allora tacque e dopo un momento le andò incontro a sua volta, coprendo i pochi centimetri rimasti tra loro per baciarla.  
Cloe quasi si sciolse addosso a lei: si spostò sul sedile per appoggiarsi completamente contro di lei, spingendola con la schiena contro lo sportello dell’auto mentre la baciava dapprima lentamente e poi con più entusiasmo. Gemette piano a sentire Nicole ricambiare con lo stesso trasporto e le sue mani stringerle i fianchi per tenersela stretta contro. Cloe le accarezzò piano il viso nel bacio, prima di scendere a sfiorarle il collo con le punte delle dita, scendendo ancora a sfiorare i bottoni della sua camicetta per provare a sbottonare il primo.  
La sentì trattenere il respiro per un momento e Nicole si separò dalle sue labbra per guardarla negli occhi, come a volersi accertare fosse sicura di quel che faceva. Un momento dopo però Nicole riprese a baciarla con un sospiro e spostò le mani ad accarezzarle la schiena, facendo scivolare le mani verso il basso per stringere le sue natiche e tirarsela meglio contro. Cloe non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso sulle sue labbra a sentirla così decisa e provò ad infilare la mano nella sua camicetta per stringerle un seno e accarezzarla. Si godette i suoni eccitati che riusciva a tirarle fuori e prima ancora di stare a pensarci troppo era impegnata a sbottonarle del tutto la camicetta per scoprirla e provare a denudarle i seni.  
“Cloe…” La chiamò Nicole con un sussurro roco e Cloe si sentì scuotere da un brivido eccitato.  
“Sei una bellezza…” Mormorò guardandola chiudere gli occhi per un momento.  
Ne approfittò per abbassarsi a baciarle il petto mentre continuava ad accarezzarla con entrambe le mani. Si godette i suoi gemiti mentre si occupava a turno dei suoi seni con le labbra e la lingua, mordendo e succhiando piano. Non sapeva quando avrebbero potuto avere ancora un po’ di quella privacy che in quel momento gli era concessa solo dalla campagna e dalla pioggia e aveva intenzione di prendersi tutto ciò che poteva avere prima che il tempo passasse e la sua occasione andasse persa.  
Gemette piano a sentire le mani dell’altra donna tornare a stringerle le natiche e la lasciò fare quando Nicole le sollevò la gonna per accarezzarla. Ghignò appena a sentire Nicole trattenere rumorosamente il respiro, sorpresa nel constatare al tatto che Cloe non aveva indossato biancheria quella mattina.  
“Oh mio Dio, Cloe…”  
Cloe ridacchiò e spostò una mano ad accarezzarle una gamba prima di provare a spostarsi più su sotto la sua gonna. Si fermò per un momento a sentire le sue dita fredde a contatto con la sua intimità e gemette forte ad occhi chiusi, spingendosi incontro alla sua mano nel tentativo di avere di più. Ricordò solo dopo qualche momento ciò che stava cercando di fare a Nicole e presto trovò il modo di infilarsi sotto la sua biancheria. Aspettò di sentire come fossero i gemiti di Nicole prima di tornare a baciarla con passione, persa per lei, mentre cercava di muoversi sulle sue dita come Nicole stessa stava facendo in lei. Non le interessava nemmeno che in quel momento qualcuno passando vicino avrebbe potuto vederle attraverso i finestrini appannati, non le interessava di stare facendo un macello dei propri vestiti e di quelli di Nicole e forse anche dei sedili della sua auto.  
Non voleva che Nicole si fermasse e presto si ritrovò a dirglielo tra i gemiti, parole spezzate e sussurrate mentre era così persa da non rendersi nemmeno conto di come la stesse implorando, finché non arrivò al limite con un uggiolio strascicato. Riprese a muovere le dita dopo qualche momento, dopo aver preso fiato per una manciata di secondi. Il viso premuto contro il collo morbido e caldo di Nicole, tra i suoi capelli ancora umidi, sorrise a sentire Nicole presa tanto quanto lei e cercò di memorizzare il modo in cui il suo corpo reagiva ai suoi tocchi e si contraeva attorno alle sue dita. La donna la chiamò con un gemito forte e le strinse le cosce fin quasi a graffiarla inarcandosi per quanto possibile sotto di lei.  
Improvvisamente la frenesia si trasformò in quiete e in respiri appena affannati e oltre a quelli Cloe poteva sentire soltanto il rumore della pioggia fuori.

Per la verità nonostante il loro impegno fu difficile riuscire a trovare prove della colpevolezza di chiunque: il primo fatto degno di nota che scoprirono fu quasi per caso quando Cloe provò a tornare a casa della signora Bishop per fare domande e scoprì la giovane cameriera intenta a piangere di nascosto nelle cucine. Dolly si asciugò il viso di fretta e sgattaiolò via. Cloe avrebbe quasi pensato che fosse dispiaciuta per la morte del collega se la cuoca non avesse sbuffato e non avesse fatto un commento sulle ragazzine e i loro amori sciocchi.  
Seppe di più solo una volta tornata alla pensione per il tè.  
Nicole aveva intanto spulciato le lettere che il maggiordomo aveva spedito alla nipote e aveva scoperto alcuni riferimenti a qualche strana magagna notata dall’uomo in casa. L’uomo aveva fatto attenzione a non fare nomi né specificare di cosa parlasse ma diceva di stare tenendo gli occhi più aperti del solito e che sperava la cosa potesse ricompensarlo con una pensione anticipata.  
“Dubito prevedesse di venir pensionato con la morte.” Sbuffò Cloe poggiando i gomiti sul tavolino.  
Nicole sbuffò ma rimise le lettere nella propria borsetta all’avvicinarsi della proprietaria della pensione.  
“Sono stata a casa della signora Bishop e ho visto la sua cameriera piangere. Mandy, la cuoca, dice che è per amore.” La informò spostandosi per lasciare che la signora sistemasse il tè e gli scones tra loro.  
“Oh, Dolly è così sciocca talvolta.” Sbuffò la signora Moss scuotendo la testa. “Certo, è solo una ragazzina, ma era stata messa in guardia da Mandy che quel belloccio non aveva certo occhi per lei.” Commentò, salvo bloccarsi a notare di avere tutta la loro attenzione.  
“Che belloccio?”  
La donna si guardò attorno prima di tornare a guardarle con l’aria incredibilmente soddisfatta di chi si apprestava a scambiare qualche informazione interessante. “Il signor Bolton-”  
“Il signor Bol- il compagno della signora Bishop?” Chiese Cloe in un bisbiglio, gli occhi spalancati.  
“Lui.” Annuì con piacere la signora. “Dolly andava in giro dicendo che le facesse gli occhi dolci e che la volesse sposare ma quello non è certo il tipo. Figurarsi, ha nel letto una donna con più del doppio dei suoi anni che sembra del tutto intenzionata a lasciargli tutto ciò che possiede. Secondo voi davvero metterebbe in pericolo tutto ciò per scappare con la prima cameriera che trova?”  
“Potrebbe però averle detto davvero di volerla sposare…” Considerò Nicole lentamente, un’idea che si iniziava a formare nella sua testa.  
“Oh, di quello non ne dubito. Gli uomini direbbero qualsiasi cosa per ottenere- quello.” Bisbigliò molto più piano per poi stringere le labbra.  
Cloe dovette mordersi la lingua per non fare un commento su quanto le donne non fossero tanto diverse e annuì aspettando che continuasse.  
La signora Moss smise in fretta l’aria della donna pia e oltraggiata e riprese a parlare avvicinandosi una sedia al loro tavolo. “Ma come ho detto nessuno pensa che sia serio. Con tutta la fatica poi che ha fatto ad entrare in quella casa.” Sbuffò agitando una mano.  
“Perché?” Chiese Cloe ma Nicole annuì appena, apparentemente avendo già intuito la verità sotto le sue parole.  
“Lui è di un’altra classe sociale?”  
“Beh, non saprei veramente…” Considerò la donna sfiorando una collanina che portava al collo. “Fatto sta che lui pernottò qui quando era appena arrivato anni fa, presentandosi come il cugino della signora dopo che lei era stata in vacanza in Italia. Da sola.” Annuì guardandole come se già quello facesse capire tutto.  
“Oh. Perciò poteva- non essere solo il cugino?” Annuì lentamente Cloe guardando da lei a Nicole per capire se aveva seguito bene il filo dei pettegolezzi.  
“Tesoro, ha smesso molto presto di presentarsi come suo cugino, nemmeno una settimana che era qui e già si limitava a dire di essere un suo caro amico. Certo non davanti al marito, da quel che mi ha riferito Mandy, ma poi la buonanima del signor Bishop si è ammalato - scommetto che sia stato il dolore di vedere la moglie fare certe cose o almeno sentire le malelingue parlarne in paese - e da allora c’è voluto meno di un anno perché il signore - signore poi! - si trasferisse direttamente alla villa. Una sconcezza tale.” Scosse la testa quasi oltraggiata e si rialzò con un sospiro profondo. Osservò nel vuoto per qualche momento prima di tornare a sorridere a loro due. “Ma vi lascio al vostro tè. Fatemi sapere se c’è altro che posso fare per voi.”  
“Questo apre parecchie piste.” Considerò Nicole zuccherando il proprio tè.  
“Che sia stato questo Bolton in realtà ad uccidere il maggiordomo? O che abbia convinto Mandy a farlo per conto suo?”  
“Possibili entrambi. Direi che sia lui quello col movente migliore lì dentro. Soldi.” Annuì.  
Cloe poggiò il mento sulla mano, considerando la cosa. “Se la magagna in casa di cui scriveva il signor Ellis era la sua tresca con Mandy e la signora Bishop lo veniva a sapere niente più eredità.”  
“Sempre se non si riferiva invece a quel che era successo al fu signor Bishop.” Alzò un sopracciglio Nicole, fissandola negli occhi da sopra il bordo della tazzina mentre beveva.  
Cloe tacque e dopo un momento annuì lentamente. “Perciò abbiamo un tizio che arriva dal nulla e si fa posto nel letto della signora. Uccidendo l’altro occupante. E poi… poi il maggiordomo forse capisce che c’è stato lui dietro e lo minaccia… magari voleva ricattarlo?” Fece un mezzo cenno, colta dal pensiero, e Nicole annuì.  
“Convinto di mettere da parte qualche soldo per la pensione. Ma Bolton ovviamente non si fa problemi ad aggiungere un morto alla lista e decide di farlo fuori.”  
“...in tutto questo però perché mettere in pericolo tutti i soldi solo per farsi la cameriera?” Obiettò Cloe perplessa, senza riuscire a trovare il posto per quel pezzo del puzzle. “Io al posto suo avrei mangiato ciò che passava il convento e zitto.”  
“Non lo so. Ma dobbiamo anche trovare le prove che sia stato lui nel caso: le lettere non dicono abbastanza da incastrarlo.”

Passarono buona parte della giornata a decidere come procurarsi le prove e per quando a sera videro di fingere di rinchiudersi entrambe nella propria camera quando invece si barricarono insieme in quella di Cloe, quella con la finestra più vicina all’albero che sorgeva accanto alla pensione per poterci saltare sopra e trovare una via d’uscita che non facesse sapere a tutti che loro avevano lasciato la pensione. Ormai erano entrambe abbastanza sicure che l’altra non avesse una professione esattamente legale e così non commentarono troppo l’avere entrambe in valigia un abbigliamento scuro e comodo adatto a muoversi nelle ombre.  
Se Nicole sbuffò un sorriso a vedere la torcia che Cloe aveva già pronta Cloe invece restò senza parole a vedere la rivoltella che Nicole si lasciò scivolare in tasca. Improvvisamente tirò fuori un verso e prese il viso della donna di colore tra le mani e si gettò sulle sue labbra per baciarla eccitata.  
Nicole sembrò sorpresa della reazione ma la strinse a sé e ricambiò il suo bacio, separandosi dalle sue labbra solo dopo che l’altra ebbe iniziato a vagare con le mani sul suo corpo come decisa a spogliarla subito.  
“Cloe, dobbiamo andare…” Le ricordò un po’ a malincuore.  
“Lo so…” Protestò la bionda, restia comunque a separarsi. “Dopo?”  
“Tutto ciò che vuoi dopo.” Sospirò Nicole, un filo frustrata a doversi separare da lei nonostante l’avesse chiesto lei stessa.

Si nascosero nelle ombre della siepe che circondava la villa ed evitarono accuratamente i rettangoli di luce proiettati sul prato dalle finestre dove c’era vita nonostante l’ora tarda. Insieme riuscirono a scalare la parete ricoperta di edera per arrivare alle finestre del primo piano. L’edera fece un rumore sinistro sotto il loro peso e Nicole sperò che resistesse finché non fossero state dentro ma rimase alquanto colpita dal vedere la facilità con cui Cloe, più vicina di lei, riuscì a scassinare ed aprire la finestra della camera della signora Bishop prima di issarsi all’interno. Nicole si sbrigò a seguirla, ormai convinta che Cloe di mestiere facesse la ladra, altro che mantenuta dal padre.  
Cloe accese la torcia mentre Nicole si occupava di richiudere la finestra e in silenzio cercarono di aprire e rovistare in tutti i cassetti alla ricerca di qualche prova, che fosse una lettera o una cartolina. Si bloccarono quando Nicole trovò una minuscola bottiglietta di vetro in mezzo alla sua biancheria.  
Cloe la illuminò meglio con la torcia e per un attimo pensò che si trattasse soltanto di una fialetta di acqua benedetta vista l’immagine del santo cristiano dipinta sopra di essa.  
“Acqua tofana.” Mormorò però Nicole, l’aria di chi aveva capito tutto, e Cloe le lanciò uno sguardo perplesso.  
“Cos’è?”  
“Veleno.”  
Cloe sgranò gli occhi, tornando a guardare la boccetta dall’aria innocua. “Lo portiamo via?”  
Nicole non rispose ed entrambe anzi si voltarono a sentire passi e voci nel corridoio oltre la porta. Il più in fretta possibile risistemarono tutto così come l’avevano trovato e per un momento valutarono se avrebbero fatto in tempo ad uscire nuovamente dalla finestra. Si tuffarono sotto il letto quando la maniglia iniziò a girare e Nicole cercò di risistemare bene l’orlo delle coperte ed evitare che si muovesse mentre la signora Bishop accendeva la luce ridacchiando ad una battuta del compagno.  
Cloe cercava di sbirciare sotto l’orlo delle coperte per individuare le loro scarpe e capire dove fossero i due nella stanza, un po’ sperando che uscissero di nuovo da lì o che magari andassero entrambi in bagno dando la possibilità a loro due di fuggire. Roteò gli occhi quando invece i due sembrarono decisi a spogliarsi e mettersi a letto chiacchierando del figlio del pastore del villaggio. Intrecciò le mani e ci poggiò sopra il mento, preparandosi ad una lunga attesa mentre accanto a lei Nicole cercava di guardare l’orologio alla poca luce che trapelava sotto il letto.  
Scoprirono nel giro di mezz’ora molto più di quanto non potesse interessargli sulle abitudini del figlio del pastore, che a detta della donna era praticamente un delinquente, salvo poi capire che non aveva nemmeno dieci anni e che tutto il cattivo giudizio della donna proveniva dall’averlo visto giocare con una palla di domenica mattina quando invece a suo parere avrebbe dovuto aiutare il padre a preparare la messa. Cloe iniziò a meditare se potesse valerne la pena di uscire da sotto il letto e farsi scoprire solo per risparmiarsi i pettegolezzi sulla farmacista del villaggio che partirono una volta esaurito l’argomento bambino.  
Nicole accanto a lei fissava nel vuoto, probabilmente chiedendosi la stessa cosa o forse che avrebbe detto la signora a scoprire che l’uomo con cui si infilava nel letto era in realtà il colpevole dell’omicidio non solo del marito ma del suo maggiordomo.  
Quando spensero le luci e il materasso si abbassò sopra di loro Cloe tornò a fare attenzione a ciò che succedeva attorno a loro, sperando che si addormentassero in fretta, ma Bolton sembrava di diverso avviso e presto dovette fare appello a tutte le sue forze per non sbuffare a sentire rumori e gemiti che potevano voler dire soltanto che l’uomo stesse dando il giusto tanto quotidiano alla vecchietta.  
Nicole poggiò la fronte su uno dei suoi avambracci, probabilmente lei stessa al limite della pazienza con la coppia sopra di loro. Improvvisamente i suoni cessarono di botto ed entrambe si tesero, convinte che avessero smesso tanto in fretta perché le avevano scoperte, salvo rendersi conto che era tutto lì, che l’uomo si era risolto in cinque minuti o meno. Si voltarono a guardarsi l’un l’altra nonostante il buio e Nicole allungò una mano ad accarezzarle le dita, riuscendo effettivamente a distrarre Cloe ed impedirle di uscire da lì sotto solo per dire all’uomo che come amante faceva davvero pena.  
Aspettarono a quando i respiri dei due sembrarono finalmente calmi e quando la signora attaccò a russare sonoramente Nicole le strinse appena un braccio. Cloe si sollevò appena per poter strisciare fuori da sotto il letto quando la presa dell’altra donna si fece ancora più stretta e Cloe si bloccò di colpo, le orecchie tese a capire cosa succedesse.  
Il materasso si inclinò lentamente e quando il russare non si interruppe Bolton scostò le coperte e si alzò in silenzio.  
Quasi trattennero il respiro cercando di seguire cosa facesse e poterono così sentire il rumore di un cassetto che si apriva e chiudeva prima che l’uomo si dirigesse verso la porta e uscisse nel corridoio.  
Nicole sbirciò da sotto l’orlo della coperta per assicurarsi che non avesse solo finto di lasciare la stanza e diede un buffetto al braccio di Cloe per farsi seguire fuori da lì sotto, affrettandosi ad aprire il cassetto dove avevano trovato il veleno. Cloe si arrischiò ad accendere la torcia, cercando di schermare la luce col proprio corpo per non svegliare la signora Bishop che però continuava a dormire.  
Nicole strinse le labbra e scosse la testa a non trovare più il veleno, provando ad aprire anche il cassetto sotto a quello dove era sicura di averlo visto, ma si dovettero presto arrendere al fatto che l’uomo si era portato via proprio la loro prova.  
In punta di piedi fecero il giro del letto e aprirono la finestra per calarsi fuori e lasciare la villa, l’amaro in bocca di essere arrivate così vicine a trovare il modo di incastrare l’uomo.  
Osarono parlarne solo una volta scavalcato il muro di cinta della villa ed essere tornate sulla strada verso il villaggio.  
“Va bene, ma se lui è l’amante vogliamo provare a considerare quanto dovesse fare pena a letto il marito? Perché una non si cerca l’amante se il marito la soddisfa, e per preferire uno che si sbriga in meno di cinque minuti quello là doveva averla tenuta a stecchetto per almeno dieci anni.” Sbuffò Cloe.  
Nicole annuì ma fece un vago gesto con una mano, mettendo da parte l’argomento. “Doti di amante di Bolton a parte. Spero che non riesca a liberarsi della fiala prima di domattina, sennò addio riuscire a provare alla polizia ciò che ha fatto. Magari se cerca di buttare via il contenuto ancora qualche residuo lo si può trovare per le analisi.”  
“Cosa sarebbe poi quella roba?”  
“Un veleno famoso in Italia, un derivato dall’arsenico.”  
“Speriamo allora non sia andato ad avvelenare qualcuno con quel che c’era ancora dentro.” Strinse le labbra Cloe al pensiero. “Spero non si tratti di Dolly.”  
“Direi che a questo punto è pacifico che lei l’abbia aiutato con l’omicidio del maggiordomo. Ed ecco perché ha intavolato una relazione con lei, per avere qualcuno che pendesse dalle sue labbra e avvelenasse per conto suo mentre lui si faceva un alibi insieme a tutti noi. Dobbiamo convincerla a confessare che è stato lui a chiederglielo.”  
Cloe rimase in silenzio per buona parte della strada, chiedendosi se non sarebbe stato meglio tornare indietro e assicurarsi che non uccidesse anche la ragazzina, e dopo un po’ Nicole le diede una gomitata leggera ad un braccio nel tentativo di distrarla.  
“Sei brava con le finestre…” Buttò lì con un mezzo sorriso.  
Cloe abbozzò un sorriso e le fece l’occhiolino. “Tu sei sexy con la pistola…” Rise piano, contenta di vedere il sorriso compiaciuto dell’altra donna.  
Approfittò della solitudine attorno a loro e le cinse i fianchi con un braccio, tirandosela contro per baciarla sulle labbra. Nicole sembrò più che felice di ricambiare il bacio e le accarezzò il viso, frenandosi a malapena dallo scendere con le mani sul suo petto.  
“Dobbiamo rientrare.” Mormorò nel separarsi dalle sue labbra e Cloe annuì con un mezzo sospiro, prendendola per mano per affrettarsi lungo la strada e raggiungere al più presto la pensione.  
Rientrarono dalla finestra della camera di Cloe da cui erano uscite ed evitarono di accendere le luci anche una volta richiusa la finestra e tirate le tendine, per essere sicure che nessuno facesse caso a loro nemmeno se di passaggio in corridoio o fuori per strada.  
Nicole iniziò col toglierle il cappello scuro che portava per nascondere i lunghi capelli biondi e sospirò appena a poter infilare le dita tra i suoi ciuffi e attirarsi la donna più vicino per baciarla ancora, senza più trattenersi dall’accarezzare il suo corpo con la mano libera.  
Cloe mugolò piano nel bacio quando Nicole le strinse un seno e cercò di spogliarla senza doversi separare davvero da lei finché non ebbero bisogno di prendere fiato. Le sfilò il golfino di lana nera e quasi le fece saltare i bottoni della camicetta nel tentativo di togliergliela in fretta.  
Nicole sorrise eccitata a vedere la sua impazienza e cercò di ricambiare spogliandola a sua volta, tentando di non fare rumore mentre si infilavano insieme sotto le lenzuola una volta nude.  
Cloe sembrò volersi perdere a baciarla come ne avesse bisogno per ore e Nicole le andò incontro con lo stesso trasporto. Soffocò nella bocca di Cloe il gemito forte che le sorse in gola quando l’altra scese subito con una mano tra di loro per sfiorare la sua intimità.  
Cloe si separò dalle sue labbra e scese a baciarle il collo prima di spostarsi sempre più in basso. Nicole si sentì andare a fuoco il viso quando la giovane scese fino a dedicarsi a baciare e leccare la sua intimità. Non riuscì ad impedirsi di ansimare forte quando Cloe si concentrò con la lingua sul suo clitoride e cercò un appiglio nel buio, finendo per rovesciare la lampada sul comodino. Trattenne il respiro al rumore ma Cloe non sembrò preoccuparsene e proseguì penetrandola con un dito senza smettere di leccarla. Nicole dovette mordersi un braccio per non gridare a sentire Cloe prendere a succhiarle il clitoride mentre la masturbava con le dita riuscendo a farle tremare persino le ginocchia.  
“Ti prego…” Bisbigliò senza fiato, senza riuscire quasi a sopportare più il piacere, aggrappandosi al cuscino con una mano mentre con l’altra scendeva sotto le coperte ad accarezzare e stringere i capelli biondi di Cloe.  
Cloe si spostò con le labbra per risalire a baciarle il ventre ma aggiunse un secondo dito in lei, masturbandola con foga intanto che risaliva a baciarle i seni per leccare e succhiare un suo capezzolo.  
Nicole mugolò e strinse di più i suoi capelli, tendendosi e tremando, incredula che Cloe potesse darle così tanto piacere. Improvvisamente si abbandonò completamente sotto la donna, il corpo pervaso da un piacere che non aveva mai provato e il fiato corto, totalmente senza forze. Solo allora Cloe risalì sotto le coperte per baciarla sulle labbra e nonostante il buio Nicole avrebbe potuto giurare di non averla mai vista così soddisfatta di se stessa.  
Si rese conto solo allora di starle ancora stringendo i capelli e allentò la presa, accarezzandole piano la testa, ma tornò a sentirsi avvampare il viso quando la giovane sfilò le dita dalla sua intimità e invece di ripulirsele si leccò le dita davanti a lei.  
“Pronta a continuare appena vuoi.” Ghignò Cloe.

Nicole sgattaiolò fuori dalla stanza di Cloe e nella propria che dalla finestra si iniziavano a vedere le luci dell’alba. Entrambe cercarono di recuperare almeno qualche ora di sonno ma vennero svegliate non molto tempo dopo dal suono delle sirene della polizia che passavano davanti alla pensione.  
Quasi si scontrarono l’una contro l’altra nel lasciare le stanze di corsa per scendere a vedere cosa fosse successo e risposero alla proprietaria della pensione che avrebbero fatto colazione più tardi senza nemmeno fermarsi, correndo fuori per seguire l’auto verso la villa e assicurarsi che Bolton non avesse davvero ucciso Dolly.  
I poliziotti sembrarono molto sorpresi di vederle arrivare alla villa e le fermarono per informarle che c’era un’operazione in corso e non potevano entrare.  
Cloe tirò fuori un “ho dimenticato qui i guanti” che non era molto convincente ma prese un respiro a vedere Dolly avvicinarsi al portone accompagnata da altri due poliziotti, indiscutibilmente viva anche se in manette.  
“Perché l’avete arrestata?” Chiese Nicole, lo sguardo che passava dalle manette al viso rigato di lacrime della ragazzina.  
“Una telefonata anonima ci ha detto che avremmo trovato tra le sue cose il veleno usato per uccidere il signor Ellis e in effetti era lì. Ha già confessato di essere stata lei ad avvelenarlo.” Le informò il poliziotto che le aveva fermate con un certo orgoglio, spingendo in fuori il petto.  
“Ma ve l’ho detto, è stato George a chiedermelo!” Protestò la ragazzina, lacrimoni che le scendevano lungo le guance.   
I poliziotti che la scortavano sbuffarono, senza volerle palesemente credere, e la fecero salire in auto senza fermarsi nemmeno a fare domande al compagno della padrona di casa che assisteva con espressione neutra all’arresto.  
“Ha iniziato a dirlo solo dopo aver capito la gravità delle accuse, sta chiaramente cercando di farsi scontare un po’ di pena.” Alzò le spalle il poliziotto. “Ma non le sarà davvero d’aiuto essere una spergiura.”  
Cloe si mosse appena verso di lui, decisa a tirargli una borsettata in testa, ma Nicole la prese per un braccio e la fermò, ringraziando gli uomini per il loro lavoro per poi trascinare quasi via di peso l’altra donna.  
“Se l’è fatta solo per convincerla ad uccidere per lui e questi asini nemmeno lo vedono! L’ha usata per avere qualcuno su cui scaricare la colpa mentre lui si gode i soldi!” Protestò vivamente Cloe mentre si allontanavano, ignorando le raccomandazioni di Nicole di tenere bassa la voce.  
“Lo so anche io, ma dobbiamo avere le prove se vogliamo che ci diano retta.”  
“Io propongo di tornare indietro e sparargli, è più facile e più veloce.” Bisbigliò Cloe irritata.  
Nicole tacque per un momento, iniziando a chiedersi se Cloe non fosse soltanto una ladra, ma infine scosse la testa. “Ci servono prove.”

Per quando furono tornate alla pensione la notizia dell’arresto aveva ormai fatto il giro del villaggio e la signora Moss era al corrente persino di quale fosse il presunto movente di Dolly affibbiatole dalla polizia.  
Tutto il pub non parlava di altro e la donna decise di informare anche loro non appena si sedettero a fare colazione.  
“Non avrei mai pensato che quella ragazzina sciocca si sarebbe messa in certi pasticci, ma in fondo non so quante volte le è stato detto di non andare in giro a mettere voci del suo presunto matrimonio col signor Bolton, ma lei no.” Scosse la testa a labbra strette.  
“Pensavo che Bolton non le piacesse.” Buttò lì Cloe, mettendo su il proprio miglior sorriso per mitigare l’acidità con cui le erano scappate le parole.  
La donna l’osservò sorpresa per giusto un momento prima di guardarsi attorno. “Ma una cosa e non pensare che sia una persona esattamente- ecco, di classe. Un altro conto è lasciare che venga infamato solo perché una ragazzina si è fatta troppe idee.”  
Cloe fece per parlare ancora ma Nicole le diede un piccolo calcio sotto il tavolino.  
“Cosa c’entrano però le voci del matrimonio con l’omicidio?” Chiese invece Nicole.  
“A quanto pare il signor Ellis le aveva detto che l’avrebbe licenziata per le voci messe in giro. Non è opportuno mettere in un tale imbarazzo la propria padrona, mi sembra logico. Certo però che nessuno si sarebbe aspettato lei fosse tanto meschina da cercare di incastrare anche il signor Bolton in ciò che ha fatto, e tutto perché lui ha negato di avere una relazione con lei.”  
“Pensavo che lei credesse che avessero davvero una relazione.” Considerò Cloe, guardandola mentre mordeva il pane con la marmellata.  
Le fu risparmiato di cercare una risposta dall’entrata di un poliziotto che con aria tronfia sorrise agli applausi della gente e si avvicinò al banco per farsi offrire una birra.  
Nicole e Cloe non si persero una parola di quel che veniva detto a qualche metro da loro seppur continuando a fare colazione.  
C’era qualcosa che però sembrava aver dato fastidio a Nicole sin da che l’aveva sentito accennare e quando il poliziotto menzionò che la scoperta era avvenuta in seguito ad una telefonata anonima decise di intromettersi nel discorso.  
“Perciò non avete idea di chi sia quest’altra persona che sapeva del veleno?”  
Il poliziotto la guardò e la indicò appena col bicchiere di birra. “No, ma la voce era di un maschio.” Annuì.  
“Ma non avete detto di aver trovato il veleno tra i suoi effetti personali? Come faceva un maschio ad averlo visto allora?” Chiese ancora Nicole. “Insomma, a meno che non fosse un amante o qualcosa di simile, ma l’unico che in giro si dice fosse l’amante è il signor Bolton.” Provò a buttar lì agitando il pane.  
Nel pub si sollevò un brusio e in molti scossero la testa mormorando che quell’uomo era una povera vittima dei pettegolezzi ormai.  
“Secondo me l’hanno incastrata.” Disse decisa Cloe. “Insomma, qualcuno sa dov’è il veleno? O non ha fatto niente ed è un complice oppure l’ha piazzato lì. Ad ogni modo lei non dovrebbe la sola a salire sulla forca se proprio è stata lei a mettere fisicamente il veleno. E poi il movente del lavoro è stupido. Se fossi stata in lei certo non avrei ucciso per poter continuare a stare a servizio. Se ci fossero stati molti più soldi in ballo però…” Lasciò in sospeso, salvo sbuffare un sorriso a notare il silenzio e gli sguardi che le lanciavano tutti. “Se dovessi pensare come una criminale, si intende.”  
“Ma quella gente non ragiona!” Sbottò il poliziotto e tutti scoppiarono a ridere attorno a lui, respingendo senza pensarci due volte le loro idee.  
Cloe spinse in fuori le labbra, seccata da tanta ottusità e si scambiò uno sguardo con Nicole arrivando alla conclusione silenziosa che se non avessero trovato loro due il modo di incastrare Bolton per i loro crimini la polizia di certo non se ne sarebbe mai preoccupata, non ora che erano convinti di avere già il loro colpevole.

Cloe si avvicinò alla villa di soppiatto per non farsi vedere né dai padroni di casa né da quel che rimaneva della servitù mentre Nicole marciava invece lungo il vialetto principale.  
Fu il giardiniere ad aprirle la porta, anche se apparentemente un po’ confuso dal cambiamento nella sua mansione, e chiese a Nicole chi stesse cercando. Cloe aspettò solo di vedere entrare l’altra per proseguire verso il salotto dove supponeva la facessero accomodare e si accovacciò vicino alla porta che dava sul giardino abbastanza in basso da non essere vista dalle finestre.  
All’interno Nicole sorrideva cortese al giardiniere sperando che l’uomo smettesse con le sue chiacchiere di quanto fosse strano dover lavorare in casa, che però la signora Bishop l’aveva rassicurato che entro la fine della settimana avrebbe trovato un nuovo maggiordomo. Non appena l’uomo si fu allontanato per andare effettivamente a chiamare il “padrone” Nicole si affrettò ad andare ad aprire la porta a vetri per far entrare Cloe.  
“Perciò ora non è più il cugino né l’amico, è ufficialmente il padrone.” Sbuffò Cloe mentre Nicole la spingeva verso le tende per aiutarla a nascondercisi dietro senza che Bolton la potesse notare entrando nella stanza.  
“Ricordati ciò che ti ho detto.”  
Cloe annuì e prese la pistola dalla tasca per mostrargliela. “Non devo ucciderlo. Lo so. Devo aspettare che confessi. O che ti voglia fare del male, nel caso posso spararlo.”  
“Non in testa.”  
“Sì, beh, l’avevo intuito dal non doverlo uccidere.” Sbuffò Cloe, anche se a quel punto le sembrava di parlare a vuoto visto che Nicole l’aveva davvero nascosta così bene dietro le tende pesanti che lei stessa a malapena vedeva il resto della stanza.  
“Sparagli una spalla.” Mormorò Nicole assicurandosi non si vedessero nemmeno le punte delle sue scarpe per poi andare a sedersi sul divano e avere l’aria rilassata per quando l’uomo finalmente la raggiunse.  
“Signorina Fury.” Sorrise il signor Bolton entrando nella stanza. “Cosa posso fare per lei?”  
“Volevo proporle un affare.” Lo informò Nicole con un sorriso, le gambe accavallate e le dita intrecciate su un ginocchio.  
“Posso offrirle da bere?” Chiese l’uomo e Cloe dietro la tenda scosse la testa con una certa foga, sicura che nel drink ci sarebbe finita una certa quantità di veleno nel caso.  
Quasi tirò un sospiro di sollievo a sentire Nicole rifiutare gentilmente.  
“Di che affare si tratta?” Chiese l’uomo versandosi un bicchiere di scotch.  
“So cosa ha fatto. So di come ha ucciso il fu signor Bishop. E di come ha convinto Dolly ad uccidere il signor Ellis per poi incastrarla come unica colpevole.” Lo informò Nicole guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
L’uomo tacque, osservandola, e prese un sorso con tutta calma prima di poggiare il bicchiere sul tavolino.  
“Non capisco di cosa stia parlando.”  
“Oh, credo di sì. Il signor Ellis aveva scoperto tutto ed è per questo che è dovuto morire. Non per quel fantomatico licenziamento di cui si parla al villaggio. Pensava che se lo fosse tenuto per sé? Abbiamo trovato tutto nero su bianco nelle lettere che aveva mandato alla nipote. Lei non l’ha capito, ma non è stato poi difficile fare due più due e scommetto che la polizia sarà molto interessata.” Sorrise appena, sicura di se stessa, e dietro la tenda Cloe fece una smorfia colpita decidendo di non giocare mai a carte contro di lei.  
L’uomo schioccò piano le labbra, irritato, e tolse fuori una pistola dalla tasca della giacca per puntargliela contro.  
Nicole sollevò il mento, più seria, sperando che Cloe fosse pronta di riflessi come la situazione sembrava necessitare.  
“Non capisco voi persone che pensate sia una buona idea andare da un assassino a dirgli che sapete dei suoi crimini. Perché mai dovrei pagare per il suo silenzio, signorina Fury? Non le è venuto in mente che sarebbe potuta andare così dopo aver scoperto del perché il maggiordomo ci avesse lasciati? Voleva lo pagassi per tenere chiusa la bocca.” Rise freddamente, trovando la cosa sinceramente ilare. “E ora lei? Perché mai dovrei pagarla quando una pallottola in testa renderebbe le cose molto più semplici?”  
Cloe annuì in silenzio, per una volta dandogli ragione, ma Nicole si limitò a sorridere freddamente.  
“E a chi darà la colpa per l’ennesimo cadavere? Dolly ormai è dietro le sbarre, non la può riutilizzare un’altra volta.”  
“Mi inventerò qualcosa. Dirò che magari lei voleva comprare la mia pistola per protezione personale visto che non si sa mai, coi tempi che corrono, e mentre gliela stavo mostrando c’è stato un terribile incidente. Capita.” Alzò le spalle l’uomo, tranquillo, e le puntò contro l’arma.  
Cloe scostò la tenda con la mano libera e l’uomo si voltò verso di lei, sorpreso, nel momento in cui nel salotto risuonava lo sparo.  
Nicole scattò in piedi e in un secondo fu sopra all’uomo per calciare via la pistola dalla sua mano, ignorando le sue grida di dolore.  
Cloe si fece avanti, rivoltella fumante in mano, e continuò a tenerlo sotto mira per assicurarsi non facesse altri tentativi di ferire l’altra.  
Bolton però sembrava preoccuparsi soltanto di se stesso e gridava con quanto fiato aveva, le mani strette sul cavallo dei propri pantaloni che si stavano rapidamente macchiando di sangue.  
“Ma non ti avevo detto di sparargli in una spalla?” Sbuffò Nicole lanciandole uno sguardo.  
Cloe assunse di colpo l’aria di chi avesse ricevuto l’illuminazione e la guardò quasi rapita.  
“Spalla! Avevo capito palla! Ora ha più senso!” Annuì.  
Nicole avrebbe riso se solo non fosse entrato nella stanza il giardiniere, spaventato e preoccupato al rumore di spari.  
“Cosa-”  
“Chiami la polizia, il signor Bolton ha confessato di essere dietro tutti gli omicidi in questa casa.” Ordinò Nicole, e l’uomo la guardò soltanto per un momento prima di affrettarsi a fare come aveva detto.  
“Mi piace quel tono.” Ghignò Cloe poggiando il braccio libero sulla sua spalla. “Oh, la pianti lei, ne ho vista gente con ferite peggiori protestare meno.” Sbuffò dando un mezzo calcio all’uomo che ancora rantolava per terra.  
“Tu non sei una ricca ereditiera.” Sbuffò Nicole scuotendo piano la testa.  
Cloe rise e lasciò oscillare la pistola che aveva in mano. “Forse no, ma sono davvero in vacanza. Anche se è quasi ora di rientrare a casa e qui ammazzano troppa gente perché non mi senta al lavoro. Se facessimo la traversata per l’America insieme?” Propose facendole l’occhiolino comportandosi come fossero state sole.  
“Aereo?”  
“E perdere l’occasione di cinque giorni in nave su un bel letto comodo?” Ghignò apertamente Cloe.

 

Fine?


End file.
